


His Erica

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Severus works very late, and comes home when his wife Erica is already asleep.Erica frustrated with her husbands behaviour will tell him... will he be able to make her forgive him?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	His Erica

Severus stood in front of the entire class, staring at an indefinite point in the room, indifferent to his students sweating bent over their cauldrons. 

As much as he tried to mask his anxiety, it was clear that Severus was very upset. 

He felt a pain in his stomach and thehe fault was of a woman, the only one who could reduce him to that state: his wife Erica. 

With trembling hands Severus repositioned some glass vials with the most varied ingredients inside.

He sighed, and put a hand to his forehead, narrowing his eyes. 

After their discussion, which took place the night before, it seemed to him that he could no longer get his neurons to work; every thought led him straight to Erica and Severus felt vulnerable and eager to be forgiven. 

"Youare negleting me! You just think about your work, we haven't made love in ages! " 

In Erica's voice a warlike note stood out, overflowing with resentment, her green eyes had sought out Severus's, revealing that desperate need for attention. 

Erica was damn right. 

Watching her lips move quickly, he had tried not to call himself stupid, not even trying to minimize the problemhad managed to appease his wife's outburst; apparently a simple "I'm sorry" wasn't enough for Erica.

The message was clear and concise. 

The truth was only one and Severus could not deny it: he spent hours and hours imprisoned within the walls of Hogwarts; he vanished to the rest of the world forgetting to go home at a decent hour, often when he came back he would tiptoe to their rooms and find Erica asleep, holding her pillow. 

How could he have left his family and become so absorbed in his work? 

Severus was reeling in anguish; he could not find suitable words to justify himself, he felt only a lump in his throat. 

An impalpable pain enveloped him, he could give up everything, but not to make Erica happy: he really loved her. 

Severus looked anxiously at his watch, waiting for the bellthat would mark the end of classes and the day to ring.

He had always stayed longer than he should, but that day he just wanted to go home. 

A few seconds later the bell rang and Severus told the students to bring him the vials with the potions they had made, then let them out of the classroom as he approached the fireplace 

"Malfoy Manor" he said and a few seconds later Draco's face appeared in the flames "Yes Severus?" asked his godson and Severus told him what he wanted.

After Draco gave his consent, Severus dismissed him, and rushed out of the classroom. 

He had to hurry up, as he wanted to buy some flowers for his wife, then he would pamper her for a long time before making her his. 

"Tonight I'll make you understand how important you are to me, I'm sorry Erica ...." 

Thought Severus running at breakneck speed out ofthe school.

After being in Hogsmade and taking a bouquet of red roses, remembering how much his wife liked them, the wizard disapparated arriving in front of his house. 

Severus' heartbeat increased as he climbed the steps, he stared at the entrance door as motionless as a statue, a worried expression was drawn on his face.

Erica had been surprised when Draco, with a trivial excuse, swooped into her house and offered to take Morgan to the cinema: since when did Draco, a pureblood wizard, like Muggle animated cartoons so much? 

Her daughter had clapped her little hands, rejoicing and jumping into the blond's arms, then she had pulled a tuft of hair making him yell. 

"See you later and ... good evening." that tone hid a hint of malice, Draco had winked at her before greeting her. 

What a strange attitude, Erica didn't remember that Draco Malfoy had ever been so thoughtful. 

In any case, having that moment all to herself, Erica decided to relax under the warmth of the shower; she stayed there for a long time, the water slid over her body giving her a pleasant well-being. "Severus will be late as always: I have plenty of time to prepare something for dinner, I'll watch a movie." 

She put on a blue bathrobe and pulled the belt around her waist, took the hairdryer from the cabinet and plugged it into the socket, drying her hair quickly. 

Erica then sat down in the armchair in front of the television and reached out to the remote control placed on the table, fiddled with the keys, stopping a yawn. 

She was about to fall asleep butthen she heard the door open. 

Erica blinked several times to make sure it wasn't a dream. 

Severus looked at her intently: he was standing in the doorway with roses in his hand and within a second her heart reached her throat.

Erica felt guilty for having made that scene and she wanted to get up and kiss him, but she curbed her enthusiasm and remained silent. 

"Hello ..." Severus managed to say that more than anything else he wanted to be able to find the right words but remained silent as a fish. 

“Severus, why are you already home?

Did you finally remember having a wife? ”Erica wanted to cut her tongue when she saw her husband'sdowncast expression.

“I'm sorry… Erica you're right, but please don't be so hard.

I can't resist without your smile… ”Severus looked at her, blushing violently, now he was waiting impatiently for her reaction; Erica no longer seemed angry and an intense light had entered her emerald irises. 

The man remained speechless for a moment; his wife got up and got closer and closer, slipped her hand through his hair and gently kissed his neck. 

"I need you, your warmth, your voice, I want to feel loved." Erica said in a faint voice. 

Severus moved forward and wrapped his arms around her to reassure her; he knew every inch of her body, however feeling it against his own pervaded him with a priceless feeling, a thrill, a crazy desire to make love. "Forgive me, I love you so much and I just want your happiness." He admitted hoarsely. 

The flowers fell to the floor as Severus felt Erica's hand slide down and unzip his pants. 

His heart was beating madly, he grabbed her gently to hoist her up and looked her straight in the eyes, before heading to their room. 

Overwhelmed by desire, they dropped onto the bed and quickly undressed. 

She took off his shirt and he freed her from the bathrobe, then lowered his pants.

"Severus, oh ..." their hands and their bodies expressed themselves in passionate gestures, their cheeks were red, small drops of sweat slipped on their skin. "

Erica, my love ..." Severus was excited, he wanted to feel her mouth again, he kissed her perfumed skin, with his own impetus he gave her no respite. 

His big hands clasped her buttocks, and he rubbed her thighs impatient to penetrate her, licked between her breasts, felt her writhing and panting. 

"Tell me ... tell me you want to be mine." the pleasure of hearing hersay yes was devastating, with an impetuous gesture Severus gotbetween Erica's legs. 

He wanted to possess her with his turgid, huge member. 

He gripped it in his hands to guide it up to her labia, then slipped into her f, ripping out a scream from her lips. "Aaaah ..." Severus moved his pelvis back and forth, between sighs and caresses, between hot kisses, with very strong thrusts he made her jump. 

"Severus, yes go on, please ..." Erica encircled his hips, as they were enveloped in darkness, by an almost unbearable heat. 

Severus continued that swinging movement that gradually became faster and faster, he could hardly hold back; he wanted to scream, fill her with cum, he felt her breath on his neck, her smell intoxicated him. 

He decided to send her into ecstasy, he detached himself from her body and with his mouth went down to her clit, he slipped his tongue into her wet slit, licking her until she screamed. 

“Aaah… Erica, tell me you want me, tell me!

I'll never let you starve of my love again, I swear. " 

“Oh Severus, I can't resist. 

I'm about to cum .. ”Erica began to masturbate, while he sucked her clit greedily and with skill, without embarrassment, a deep affinity hadtied them. 

It was shortly before they reached absolute pleasure. 

Instinctively, the wizard got up and laid down again on his wife's body, he slipped inside her pussy with his member starting a frenzied movement in a mixture of pain and pleasure, until he came filling her with sperm; a hoarse moan escaped his lips, satisfied with a violent orgasm. 

"I love you, Erica." it was not possible to deny him a smile, the girl reflected in his beautiful eyes, she did not take her hands off his. 

"I'll take a vacation: you and we could go somewhere quiet, that's all I want." Severus squeezed her tightly, breathing in the sweet smell of Erica's skin, listening to her panting breath. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't have to get angry like that: I was hysterical.

You care a lot about your job and you don't have to give it up, the important thing is to know that you love me. " he played with her hair before speaking, he had so many things to say to her, but most remained in the depths of his heart. 

"You must never doubt it, you are the only woman I want, whom I love, whom I want by my side.

You and no one else. " Then he meditated for a moment as Erica had placed her face on his chest. "Well, you're not the only one to tell the truth!" her heart slowed, with a snap she sat up and the blood rushed to her head,as she pierced her husband's face with her angry gaze. “What? 

Explain: how could it be that I'm not the only one ?! " Erica immediately noticed a smile on Severus' lips. 

“Stop it now, you are not funny!

Is she a colleague?

You don't know what I'm capable of, I'll cut your dick off! " threatened Erica seriously. 

Severus swallowed, he knew Erica's character well and in all likelihood she wasn't joking: it was better to confess the truth immediately. 

"It's true, I love another woman.

A little woman: our daughter Morgan. " 

Unable to say a word, Erica bit her lip: she had made a fool of herself. 

Severus smiled seeing her blush and it came spontaneously to hug her; how much he adored her, evenwhen she was so jealous, sometimes capricious, but always and in any case unique, his great love: his Erica.


End file.
